y9historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vittel's research
Causes of WWII ''' 1) '''Treaty of Versailles German people thought the treaty was too harsh and they were very unhappy when they are repaying the war debt, because it was crippling. There was high unemployment and Inflation. 2) Hitler's Actions ''' He made alliances, Rome-Berlin Axis pact, Anti Comitern pact and he allied Germany with Japan. Hitler started to build up the army and he began taking back the land that he lost at the end of WW1. Hitler then marched into Austria and afterwards he invaded Poland in September 1939. 3) '''Failure of Appeasement The countries agreed that Germany had been badly treated by the Treaty of Versailles and they tried to put things right by the Munich agreement of September 1938. The Sudetenland was returned to Germany with the agreement that Germany would make no more claims on land. 4) Failure of the League of Nations This was an international organisation set up in 1919 to keep world peace. It was told that all countries would be members of the League and if there are any disputes between the countries they would be settled by neogotiation rather by force. This was suppose to be a good idea but it ended up as a failure. But actually not all the countries joined the League and although the idea for the League of Nations had come from Woodrow Wilson, there was a change of government in the United States before the signing of the treaty and the new Republican government refused to join. As a punishment for having started World War One, Germany was not allowed to join and Russia was also excluded due to a growing fear of Communism. Other countries decided not to join and some joined but later left. They even had no power and army. So that made them unable to at quickly because they only met four times a year. What type of war conflict was it? The type of war it is was a global conflict. That means it involved most of the world's nations and all of the great powers. This made it a hegemonic war and this means the dominane or leadership of one nation over others. It was typical of other wars and conflicts around the world as it involved the politics of land disputes, over land that had changed as a result of WWI. Economics was also a major factor as Germany was struggling with high employment and inflation as a result of the Crippling war debts. It was repaying as another result of WWI. Over seventy million people, who were mostly civilians, were killed, which makes this war the deadliest conflict in human history. The start of the war was suppose to be held on September 1, 1939, with the Germany invading Poland and the subsequent declarations of war on Germany by most of the countries in the British empire and the Commonwealth, and by France. Subsequently, Russia invaded Polandrom the east side. Many countries were already at war before this date, such as Eithopia andI taly in the Second Italo Abyssinian War and Nationalist China and Japan in the Second Sino-Japanese War. Many who were not initially involved joined the war later, as a result of events such as the German invasion of Russia, the attacks on Pearl Harbourand British colonies, and subsequent declarations of war on Japan by the Dutch and British Commonwealth Consequences of the War The consequence of the war were that WWII ended the regional power structures around the world. By this I mean that before WWII there were many regional power arenas. After WWII there developed only into two nations which was the Soviet and the American. Almost all other nations lined up either for or against these two. This situation stood for almost fifty years. In recent years you have begun to see an erosion of this system and a return to the regional power structure. Examples would include the German/French led European Union and the emergence of China in the Far East. Another outcome of the war was the ending of the colonial empire structure. France and Britain to a large extent, fought WWII to keep their dominance over third world peoples. They and their minor allies (Belgium/Netherlands) were all impoverished by the war and unable to maintain their vast dominions. Eventually the colonial collapse spread even to Russia. Thus today we have far more 'nations' on earth than at any time in history. Another outcome of the war was the gigantic spread of international agreements such as the UN, world trade, SEATO, NATO, Warsaw Pact, etc. These vast and overlapping agreements have led to unprecedented international trade and finance. The USA had long held for freer trade and the collapse of the European colonial empires gave the USA a chance to spread economic freedom. With the empires of France and Britain finally gone, there was true freedom via trade and economics came about with unprecedented improvements in the world living standards.